


Best Birthday Ever

by angelskuuipo



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Femslash, GFY, Gift Fic, Women Being Awesome, fun with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kaylee’s birthday and Inara has a special treat for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikesredqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesredqueen/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine; never have been, never will be...damn it. The story, however, is. Please do not copy or repost without my permission.
> 
> Written for Spikesredqueen’s birthday. She gave me a prompt for my Ficapalooza back in February that I was unable to write at the time. Guess what? I finally figured it out. This is the first bit of smut that I’ve written in...four years? It’s a rare treat anymore that my smut muse shows up. I hope you like this, sweetie! Big thanks to Elisabeth and for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are on me.
> 
> Hover over _italicized_ foreign words for translation. Can also be found in end notes.
> 
> Written: August 10, 2016  
> Word Count: 411

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaylee felt boneless.

Inara had been massaging her body for the past hour and Kaylee had never felt so relaxed in her life; or so turned on. Magic hands. Inara definitely had magic hands.

She was so relaxed that she didn’t even jump when she felt something cold and wet skate down her spine. She did twitch a little when Inara’s tongue followed the path and managed a soft querying noise.

Inara kissed Kaylee’s tailbone before gliding up, letting her nipples graze Kaylee’s back. She lipped at Kaylee’s earlobe and whispered, “I’ve got a surprise for you, _宠儿_.”

Kaylee rolled over onto her back at Inara’s urging and stared up at her with glassy eyes. She moaned softly when she saw the fresh strawberry perched between Inara’s lips. Licking her lips, she managed to close the distance between them and took a bite. The sweetness burst on her tongue and the juices ran down her chin. They finished the fruit between them in a messy, sticky kiss.

Inara’s thigh was between Kaylee’s; just right for her to ride it as she closed her fingers over Inara’s nipple and tugged. Inara lifted her head with a cry from where she was sucking a bruise onto the junction of Kaylee’s neck and shoulder.

“How many more do we have, ‘Nara?” Kaylee panted as she canted her hips to get a better angle.

“Whole bowl,” Inara replied breathlessly as her pussy slid slickly over Kaylee’s own thigh.

Kaylee moaned again.

“Best birthday ever,” she cried as her orgasm washed over her.

Her fingers pinched convulsively on Inara’s nipples and Inara gave her own satisfied cry as she fell over the edge.

They curled around each other as they calmed, petting whatever skin they could reach. Eventually, Kaylee rolled her head so she could see the bedside table and the bowl piled high with those coveted strawberries.

“So you liked your present?” Inara asked cheekily.

Kaylee beamed at her and pressed a smacking kiss to her lips. “Best ever.” She snagged a strawberry from the bowl and rolled Inara onto her back. Straddling her, Kaylee bit into the fruit and grinned down at her. “The sex was good, too.”

Inara snorted and smacked Kaylee on her ass. Kaylee’s grin turned wicked as she circled the strawberry around and over Inara’s nipples. Inara melted into the bedding and looked up at Kaylee with knowing eyes.

“I’ve got plans, Inara.”

“Can’t wait.”

Yep. Best. Birthday. Ever.

-30-

**Author's Note:**

> 宠儿 (Chǒng'ér)= Darling according to Google Translate


End file.
